Compulsion
by sarcasticfluentry
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have a strictly-sex relationship - like friends with benefits, minus the friends part. What happens when they each get secretly jealous at the prospect of other lovers and try to outdo each other in a battle of sexual wills? Sequel to "Frustration," but has some standalone smut. RATED M, with elements of BDSM definitely present.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm back with a sequel to Frustration! It's a bit more fluffy but every bit as smutty, with some kink thrown in as the story progresses, so I'm just warning you now in case BDSM offends you, because it's definitely gonna be there. I'm working on finishing my Fred/Hermione story, "Blurred Lines," so you should check that out unless you're a don't-want-to-see-Hermione-with-anyone-else-but-Malfoy kind of hardcore Dramione shipper. I hope you guys enjoy, and please leave a review!**

**As always, I don't own the characters, I'm making no money off of this, and this contains mature content that nobody under 17 should be reading. ;)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in heaven. Recently, he had been having a hard time deciding on the exact definition of heaven; more specifically, he had a hard time deciding whether heaven was in Hermione Granger's mouth or Hermione Granger's pussy. But right now, with his hard cock in her warm mouth as he licked and sucked at her sweet folds, he didn't have to choose, and he was loving it.

It was one week after Draco had propositioned Granger for their first round of shagging, and although the rest of the ladies at Hogwarts were still shunning him after they became disenchanted with his slagging around, Draco didn't mind in the slightest. This past week had been filled with some of the most mind-blowing sex he'd ever had in his life. Once he had learned that Granger was some kind of guru/teacher for the Gryffindor boys, he had completely understood why. They needed to learn from the best.

Granger, on her part, had expressed loudly and often to him how good he was, and it made him smug and wild with lust thinking that he was finally the man to whom she didn't need to teach anything. He relished impressing her with something new every time they got together, which had been at least once a day this past week. Either she had been really holding back with her past lovers, or else they were really rubbish, because his strong Silencing charms were barely able to contain her moans and screams as she found pleasure on his achingly hard cock.

Getting back to the task at hand, Draco attacked her clit with renewed force, licking and sucking on the engorged nub and causing her to moan around his dick. He shuddered, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer if she continued deep-throating him as she was, so he quickly plunged two long fingers into her pussy and began working them in and out, continuing to suck on her clit. She groaned and started moving her hips, which Draco knew meant that she was near release.

"Fuck, Hermione, come for me, come on my face," he growled against her mound, and the vibrations from his voice set her off. She clenched around his fingers and flooded his face with her juices, which he happily devoured. As she peaked, she screamed around his length, swallowing all of him and squeezing his balls, causing his eyes to roll back in his head - one second later, he exploded into her mouth, cursing and thrusting his hips up and down.

Granger rolled onto her side, presumably unable to support herself any longer. He smirked to himself. He, for one, felt just as boneless as she looked.

"_Hermione_? Really?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow as she supported herself on her elbows to look at him. He cursed himself for letting her first name slip out when he lost control.

"Sorry, Granger," he muttered, thinking about their strictly-sex relationship. "You just seem to like it when I call you by your first name. If it seems too personable I can –"

"No, it's fine!" she said, smiling. "You just surprised me, is all."

"Oh, I'm full of surprises, Granger," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes and slapped his thigh. "Hush up. I'm going to be late for class now that you made us skip lunch."

"What I had for lunch was infinitely better than what they serve in the Great Hall."

She blushed prettily. "Still, I have to shower, so if you'll excuse me –"

"Mind if I join you?" he leered.

"Uhh, I guess not, but this is going to be strictly for cleansing purposes," she reminded him sternly.

He smirked. "I know, I know. You're not the only one who smells like sweat and sex, Granger."

Hermione – GRANGER!, he reminded himself – rolled her eyes and hopped up, making a beeline for her shower. He admired the way her hips swayed as she walked away from him, then followed her.

As he stepped into her bathroom, he couldn't help but gasp – it rivaled his bathing quarters at home in Malfoy Manor. Everything seemed gilded, just like in the common room; the floor tiles seemed to be made of marble; a huge bathtub took up most of the room, with many fragrant salts and oils at the ready at the tub's edge; large, fluffy white towels were embroidered with a gold "HG" (he wasn't sure if this was for Hermione Granger or Head Girl) within arms' reach from the bath and; and finally, a magnificent shower with clear glass walls stood in the corner of the room, steamy and ready for use.

Granger was already letting the water cascade over her tired body, and fuck him if it wasn't a sight straight from his fantasies. Draco's spent cock valiantly revived itself when she began to cup her full breasts and let the water run over her hardening nipples. He growled; she was kidding herself if she didn't think this wasn't going to end with her pinned to the wall impaled on his cock.

Quick as a flash, he joined her in the shower and closed the door behind them. He nuzzled her neck from behind as he pulled her wet body into his. When Draco softly sucked on the skin below her ear, he felt her relax and he knew he had her.

"You're insatiable," she murmured, half-heartedly trying to wriggle out of his grasp and continue to clean herself.

"Let me," he insisted. He grabbed a bar of soap from its ledge and began to work it into a lather in his hands. Setting it back on the ledge, he began to soap up her back, beginning a gentle massage to work out all the knots she had acquired from their athletic lovemaking. Draco remembered her declaring that she had never even heard of some of the positions he had tussled them into.

"Ohhh…" Granger moaned, rotating her neck as her muscles were relaxed.

Draco grit his teeth as her moan made his balls tingle. "If you don't want to fuck in the shower, you shouldn't be making noises like that, Granger."

"Sorry, it's just so – MMMM, God, that feels so good," she continued to groan, shuddering in delight.

He thrust his hips against her, trying to get some relief for his stiff, pounding erection. "Granger, Merlin almighty –"

And then, as he reached up to sweep her hair away from her neck, his elbow knocked against the soap on the ledge and it fell to the floor of the shower. And Hermione turned to look over her shoulder at him, winked at him – _fucking winked!_ – and bent down to retrieve it. His eyes almost rolled back in his head at the sight of her pussy being slowly offered to him, her round, full ass cheeks begging for his bruising grip. So he did what any wizard, or muggle, any _man,_ really, would do. He took a second to position himself, grabbed her hips and held on for dear life, and thrust home.

"Uhhh!" she grunted, barely able to support herself.

"FUCK!" he shouted, still not used to how tight she was for him every time. She was wet, too, not just from the shower – she'd probably planned this from the beginning, the little minx. No matter. He'd make sure she paid for it by not being able to walk straight for a week.

Hermione was wild, moaning constantly every time a breath was forced out of her by his punishing hips and cock. "L-let me, _oh God, Malfoy!_ Let me str-straighten up…"

He knew this position must be taking a toll on her back, so he struggled to find a suitable alternative that would still assert his dominance over her. "Press yourself into the wall, Granger."

She straightened up, leaning toward the shower wall and dislodging him from her heat. They both groaned at the loss. "Malfoy, the wall's cold," she whined, leaning into it and pushing her ass out, every inch the seductress.

"I don't bloody care," Draco bit out. "You're the one who can't get enough of my cock, now shut up and take it."

She whimpered as he entered her from behind, pressing her to the wall and allowing very little movement. Draco knew she would feel his control, he craved her submission. "Ohh, fuck yes, take me, Granger…"

He pounded her into the wall with deep, hard strokes, relishing how hot she was around his length. He was all over her, his hands were everywhere, and yet it wasn't enough. He bit the back of her neck and groaned low in his throat as he pinned her to the wall with no escape.

"Oh god oh godohgodohhhh, Malfoy! Yes, harder! _Harder!_ Mmm, fuck me!" Granger was getting close – he could feel her walls flutter the tiniest bit. Ordinarily this would have been imperceptible, but what with his size and her tightness, he felt _everything_. Panting, Draco sped up his pace and barreled toward his own monstrous climax. With one hand he gripped her soft curves hard enough to leave bruises, and with the other he ran his hand over her mound and found her saturated clit, tweaking and stroking it and leaving Hermione no choice other than to come screaming –

"DRACO!"

The sound of his given name was his undoing as his orgasm engulfed him, eating him from the inside out as he released inside her pulsing, clenching walls. Each spurt sapped his energy until finally it was all he could do not to collapse on the floor, numb with pleasure. As they came down from their shared high, he gently slipped out of her, turned her around, and lowered them to the shower floor, letting the warm spray soothe their muscles.

"Fuck, that was good," he said, when he could speak again.

"Yeah, it was, but now we're late for class and I'm not even sure that I can trust my legs to get me there!" Granger whined halfheartedly. He knew she was just as sated as he was.

Draco stood up and dragged her with him, and they each hurriedly washed themselves and toweled off. Herm – _Granger_ sat down in front of a vanity he hadn't noticed in the corner to try and get a brush through her impossible hair, and immediately winced and stood back up.

"What's wrong? Your hair can't be _that_ tangled," he asked, pulling on his trousers.

"No, it just … it hurts to sit down," she blushed. "It's a good hurt, though."

He grinned knowing that she wouldn't be able to sit down for the rest of the day without thinking of him and the pleasure he brought her.

After they had gotten dressed and freshened up, they grabbed their book bags from the common room. "What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" he asked. It was almost as if he hadn't just had his brains shagged out mere minutes ago. He wanted more.

"I'm meeting Seamus," she replied. Draco's heart gave a little stab of jealousy; confused, he pushed it back down. "But I'm free tomorrow night," she continued.

"I'll be here at 11," he said. She nodded, smiling, and then left through the portrait hole, allowing time in between their exits. As he watched her leave, he clenched his fists and decided he would have something planned for tomorrow night that was so delicious it would fuck Finnegan right out of her system. Nobody succeeded in besting Draco Malfoy. And so, with the beginnings of a plan already forming in his mind, he exited the common room. There was so much to be done!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been caught up in planning another fic that is going to be so much fun once it's all hashed out. In the mean time, here's an extra-long and lemony chapter to make up for the absence, and the next chapter is well on its way to being finished! Happy reading!**

**As always, I don't own any part of the Potterverse.**

* * *

"Oh my God! Yes, Hermione, more!"

"I'm not giving you any more unless you put your hips into it, Seamus! Do you want to learn anything or not?"

Hermione moaned as Seamus grasped her waist and started thrusting upwards into her as she crashed her hips down on his. Seamus had asked her to help him with being on the bottom during sex; apparently his most recent conquests had complained of him lying there like a flobberworm while they did all the work. At the beginning of this lesson, it had been apparent to Hermione that her housemate had needed all the help he could get.

Now, though, it seemed that he was improving greatly. Hermione reasoned that it was time to bring out the big guns. "Do you want to know how to make me scream?" she asked breathlessly as she bounced on top of him.

"Yes! Yes, oh God yes!"

Hermione grabbed his hand and brought it to where they were joined. Seamus got the message and started to rub her clit in fast circles. She groaned and thrust harder down on him, sensing her impending release. She always came pretty quickly with Seamus because his shaft had a slight curve to it. _Just like Draco's_, she thought fleetingly. And suddenly she found herself remembering all their earlier trysts, remembering how she felt that if Malfoy's cock was any bigger it would split her in two, remembering him groaning roughly and palming her breasts as she impaled herself on his delicious manhood…

"Ohhh, Ma – Merlin, I'm coming!" she panted, catching herself at the last second as she fell over the edge. Beneath her, Seamus gave a few more shallow pumps and then groaned, spilling himself inside her.

After she rolled off of him, Hermione asked, "So, do you think you got any better?"

"Yeah, loads, thanks!" replied Seamus. "Now I just need to track down everybody I've slept with lately and sleep with them again." He smiled roguishly at his plan and Hermione giggled. Gryffindors weren't as open about it as Slytherins, but they could definitely give Salazar's house a run for its money where casual shagging was concerned.

After Hermione got dressed, she waved goodbye to Seamus and darted out of his room. The common room was empty; it was a Saturday afternoon, after all, and the majority of the school was in Hogsmeade or simply exploring the grounds and enjoying the outdoors. As she walked across the castle to the Head Quarters, she became excited when she remembered that Draco had arranged to meet her that night at 11.

Why he would want more so soon after their marathon of lust yesterday, she wasn't sure, but she certainly wasn't going to question it. The shagging just kept getting better and better, and he always managed to surprise her with some new trick in his sexual arsenal each time they met up.

She thought about the fact that she had been screwing her childhood enemy almost every chance she got for a whole week. What would Harry and Ron say? Harry would blather on about how often Malfoy had hurt her in the past, and Ron would blow a fuse and accuse her of "fraternizing with the enemy" (hadn't heard that one before). But the past was behind them – an entire _war_ was behind them, and as far as Hermione could tell, Malfoy had mostly been a victim of his upbringing, prejudices, and threats to his family from Voldemort. She imagined that, if You-Know-Who had promised to kill _her_ parents if she didn't carry out his evil deeds, she would've gotten around to doing his bidding as soon as possible.

Plus, it wasn't like she had any feelings for him, anyway, so who cared if he was a complete and total ass? All they were doing was shagging. Resolute in this belief, Hermione walked up to the portrait of the Auror and said, "Poppycock." The painting swung forward, allowing her to step into the beautiful golden common room.

"Hey, Hermione," Zacharias Smith said from one of the couches. He wasn't her favorite person, but they were working their way toward friendly acquaintances. He was also pretty decent in the sack, too. "Just so you know, Malfoy was in here earlier. He went into your room for a couple of minutes, and he Immobilized me before I could do anything to stop him."

"That sounds just like him, the git," replied Hermione. Zach had no idea that she and Malfoy had been going at it like rabbits whenever they could, and she planned on keeping it that way.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, in case he set some sort of trap for you. I'd cast _Incantatem Revelio_ just to be safe."

"Thanks, Zach." Hermione pulled out her wand to show him she had every intention of being cautious. Once she was up the stairs and out of sight, however, she put her wand away; for some absurd reason, she trusted Malfoy not to fuck with her. To _fuck_ her, sure, but she was confident that they were beyond the pranks of their youth.

Sure enough, the only change to her room was in the form of a small, folded piece of parchment on her pillow. It had a green "M" and some sort of (family?) crest on the outside. Hermione rolled her eyes. Purebloods. She picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Granger,_

_ Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 11 tonight. Do not wear any underthings and do not be late. I have a surprise for you._

_ -D _

Hermione blushed indignantly. How presumptuous of him to think that she would walk around with no knickers on just because he told her to! She wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to shag him again, but she would most certainly show up five minutes late _and_ fully clothed, just to piss him off. That would show him to order around Hermione Granger!

At precisely 11:05, Hermione found herself in front of a blank, innocuous castle wall. She had chosen a white lace thong and a matching bra to wear under her clothes, and damn it if she didn't feel extra sexy from the eye makeup she had put on. She paced in front of the wall three times while thinking, _I need the place where Draco Malfoy is waiting._ Sure enough, an ornate door materialized out of thin air, beckoning her forward.

"Here goes," she murmured to herself, grasping the handle and pulling. As she stepped inside, she squinted due to the low lighting in the room. "Malfoy? Are you here?"

"You're late," came a voice from her right. As he approached her, she noticed that he was illuminated by the light from a fireplace behind him. The room then came in to focus, albeit slowly due to the fact that most of the fixtures in the room were black. The huge oak bed in the center of the room was dressed in black silk sheets, and its headboard and footboard were carved with ornate, intricate designs. The rest of the space was less conventional; the wall to her left was hung with every conceivable torture device, and an oak table in front of it boasted a wide array of sex toys: vibrators, dildos, anal beads, and a few things even Hermione couldn't identify. Truth be told, although she was well-versed in the sexual arts, Hermione didn't often indulge in kink; that didn't mean she wasn't averse to trying it. In fact, just looking at the array of toys and the positively smoldering look on Malfoy's face caused a gush of moisture to soak through the lace covering her mound.

"I don't appreciate being told what to do," she snapped back at him, meeting his eyes and leveling him with an equally heated stare.

He chuckled, a dark, rich sound, and took a step toward her. Instinctively, she took a step back. She felt like a gazelle pinned by the lion's gaze before he pounced. "Always so feisty, Granger. I do love that about you. Almost makes me regret deciding to train you to submit to me."

Hermione took in a sharp breath and expelled it shakily. God, this was _so _turning her on… "Look, Malfoy, if you think you can just –"

In an instant he was directly in front of her, grabbing a fistful of the hair at the nape of her neck, tilting her head back, and claiming her mouth with his. It was a rough kiss filled with desire, and as she fought him for dominance (as was normal with them), Hermione realized that she would not be gaining the upper hand tonight. When he finally released her, looking as horny as she felt, he said, "From now on, in this room, you will address me as Master. Understood?"

She couldn't help the low moan that escaped her at his words. She had never found anyone who wanted to play with her like this. "God, yes."

Malfoy pinched her nipple roughly through her clothing. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master!"

"You know what a safe word is, yes?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Good, why don't you pick one out and then we can get started on your punishment. You were five minutes late."

"Umm…" Hermione's mind raced for a benign word that she wasn't going to shout out during sex. What did she have for breakfast? Pumpkin juice, a ginger scone… "Ginger."

"Thinking about Weasley, are we? You won't be after tonight," Malfoy hissed, slanting his mouth over hers again. She moaned and sucked on his tongue, gripping his biceps appreciatively. Hermione found she rather liked this jealous, possessive Malfoy. He made her feel like she was something worth holding on to.

He then very suddenly stepped back from her, breaking the kiss and leaving her reeling. "Strip."

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.

"Take off your clothes," said Malfoy, waving his hand. "I won't ask you again."

Remembering that she had defiantly worn knickers, Hermione started sweating, but did as Malfoy bade. First to come off was her plain red t-shirt, exposing her bra. It didn't really offer much in the way of support, but simply functioned to enticingly cover her breasts in white lace, leaving intricate patterns of exposed skin. She then unzipped her short black skirt and let it drop to the ground, allowing Malfoy to take in her matching thong.

His jaw dropped for a moment before he settled his face back into its cold mask of dominance, his smoldering eyes the only indication of his feelings toward her. She blushed under his scrutiny. "I see you're going to be fighting me every step of the way, Granger," he said, pulling off his black t-shirt and leaving his glorious upper body for her viewing pleasure. "You disobeyed both of my orders."

"I don't take orders from anybody," she shot back, unclasping her bra and shrugging out of it. She crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her chin up. She was having a hard time refraining from throwing herself at him, and by the way the corners of his mouth threatened to curl up, he knew exactly how she was feeling. They both wanted this, _badly_.

"See, that's where you're wrong," said Malfoy, stepping toward her again, picking her up, and slinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "I'm quite certain that by the end of the night, you're going to want to please me more than anything else. You're going to _beg _to be mine, Granger." He ripped off her knickers and tossed the scraps of lace onto the floor.

Hermione squirmed, gasping, "Put me down this _instant_, Malfoy! You have no right to-" She was cut off when he tossed her onto the large bed face first. She heard the telltale sound of him withdrawing his wand from his pants, and then she felt something wrapping around her wrists. Looking up, she could see that two black silk scarves were busying themselves fastening her arms to the bedposts. "Nonverbal spells?"

"Of course," Malfoy scoffed. "What kind of wizard do you think I am?"

"Ron can't do it," Hermione shot back without thinking.

"There are a lot of things that I can do that Weasley can't. Now, on with your punishment. Have you ever had anal?"

She was thrown off guard for a second; Malfoy was nothing if not blunt. "Yes." He cleared his throat. "…Master," she added hastily. No need to get herself into more trouble than she already was.

"Do you enjoy it?"

Hermione thought for a second. "Not really, no. It always hurts a lot, and everybody who takes me there ends up coming within a minute or two."

Malfoy chuckled. "Well, I expect we'll change that tonight."

She could feel her body flush with heat at his words, and she could feel her arousal dampening her inner thighs. It was true, Hermione had never had a great anal sex experience, but she reasoned that if there was such an experience to be had, it would be with Draco Malfoy. While she was contemplating this, she felt him lift up her pelvis and place three pillows under her abdomen, essentially leaving her nether regions open to his gaze. She felt so… exposed, and objectified, and the fact that she couldn't even see what he was doing turned her on all the more.

"Already so wet, Granger," Malfoy commented, smoothing his hand over her ass cheeks. "This pretty little arse will be red and sore by the time I'm done with it. Know why that is?"

Hermione moaned and slipped into her role perfectly. "Because I've been a bad girl and disobeyed you, Master."

He growled softly at her words. "Mmm, yes you have. I'm going to start out with a spanking for your tardiness. I want you to count out loud and thank me each time I spank you. Can you do that for me, Hermione?"

"Oh, yes, Master!"

_SMACK!_ Hermione whimpered, unable to move away. "One, thank you, Master!"

_SMACK! _on the other cheek. "T-two, thank you, Master!"

_SMACK!_ Another slap on her already stinging skin had Hermione yelping. It continued this way for seven more spanks, and by the end of it she was praying for it to stop, yet soaking wet between her thighs. She was sure some of it had dripped onto the pillows below her.

After spanking her ten times, Malfoy paused to smooth his hands over her red, sensitive arse. He then ran a finger over her folds and hissed at what he found. "Mmm, Hermione, you're dripping. Such a naughty girl. Who would've thought that we could've ended years of animosity between us much earlier if you had simply submitted to me?"

"Never," Hermione spat, honestly hoping for more spanking.

"Never may come sooner than you think," replied Malfoy evenly. He slipped one long finger inside her, tearing a moan from her throat. "Now, this is for wearing knickers."

_SMACK!_ "Eleven, thank you, Master!" moaned Hermione. She shuddered as he added another finger and began thrusting them inside her. Nine spanks later, her arse felt like it was on fire, there were tears pouring freely down her face, and she was on the cusp of what felt like the biggest orgasm she had ever had in her life. And to think, all she had to do to get here was fuck Draco Malfoy.

"Are you ready to submit to me, Hermione?" asked Malfoy, pulling his fingers out and teasing her clit, keeping her just on the edge of coming.

"Yes, Master," she moaned, her body betraying her as she thrust her hips toward his hand. Now wasn't the time to care about what she was saying – now was the time to finally find that elusive orgasm.

She felt him gather up some of her wetness on his thumb, and then move that thumb to her other entrance, circling but not entering. "I want you to beg me to come," he ordered, and then breached her with his thumb. She gasped at the sensation, and then her eyes rolled back into her head when he reinserted two of his fingers inside her pussy. It felt like he was gripping her, like he _owned_ her. Suddenly, she was barreling toward that mammoth orgasm again, and she wasn't sure if she could slow down at all.

"Oh _God_, please let me come, Malfoy!"

"Say my name," he growled, moving his fingers faster.

"Malfoy?" she repeated, almost incoherent with the pleasure building up inside her.

"My _first_ name."

"_Draco_, please, I'm begging you, let me come!" she squealed, feeling the first tremors of her orgasm start to course through her.

He moved his other hand to her clit and she was done for. "Scream my name when you come, Hermione."

She finally let go and allowed the orgasm to seize her body. "DRACO!" she screamed, her pussy and arse squeezing his fingers as she helplessly spasmed and strained against her restraints. He continued stimulating her throughout her orgasm and black spots appeared in her vision as he drew it out indefinitely. Only when he stopped touching her clit did her body stop clenching; Hermione then collapsed on the bed as a boneless, weightless feeling settled over her entire body.

She was vaguely aware of Malfoy removing his hands from her body and whispering a cleaning spell. She felt her hands being untied, and she was then rolled onto her side so he could remove the pillows. Next thing Hermione knew, a hand was being waved in front of her face.

"Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?" She blinked a couple times and the world came back into focus: Malfoy was kneeling next to her on the bed, still shirtless, his pants undone but not removed, and he almost seemed concerned. It was an interesting emotion to see on Malfoy's face, considering she'd never seen it there before in her life.

"I'm fine," she giggled, almost delirious. "Just not sure if I can function."

She watched a smirk make its way back onto the Slytherin's face. There was an expression she was used to seeing. "Can you function well enough to suck me off?"

Instead of answering, Hermione reached into his undone pants and grasped his hard shaft, tearing a surprised gasp from his throat. He shifted closer to her and closed his eyes as she started stroking him. "I'll see what I can do," she teased.

"Fuck, Granger, suck my cock," groaned Malfoy, opening his eyes and leveling her with a scorching gaze. She held his eyes as she leaned forward, licked her lips, and engulfed the head of his cock in her warm mouth. She continued to take more of his member into her mouth, and once he hit the back of her throat, she swallowed and the rest of him slid all the way in.

"Merlin, your mouth…" Malfoy moaned, gripping her wild mane but not forcing her to move. He gathered back strands of her hair to allow her unhindered access to his hard flesh. Hermione then pulled back, stopping with just his tip inside her mouth, and plunged down on his erection once more. After a minute of this, she replaced her lips with her hand and began to rapidly swipe her tongue over his crown, pulling a ragged moan from her lover.

"Granger, we're not going to make it to anal if you – FUCK – keep going like this!"

Hermione giggled and took all of him into her mouth again, sucking on the upstroke. She then released him with a pop and said, "Are you afraid my arse is going to be too _hot_ and _tight _for you, baby?"

Malfoy made a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan and hopped off of the bed, darting to the table of toys. Hermione saw him grab the lubricant and anal beads; she clenched her thighs together in anticipation.

"No anal tonight," he proclaimed as he walked back over to her, "but you'll be taking these instead… as part of your punishment."

"Doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me," she replied, goading him.

"Infuriating girl," he snarled, diving back on top of her and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned loudly. She heard him open the bottle of lube and squirt some onto his fingers, and then felt him start to rim her arsehole with his fingers. When he slid the first finger in, they both groaned together, Malfoy still sucking on her nipple.

"Gods, you _are_ tight, Granger," he said, looking into her eyes with wonder. She stared back at him, clutching at him as he added another finger, stretching her almost to the point of pain.

When he withdrew his fingers, he replaced them almost immediately with the first bead. After some resistance, it slid right in.

"Oh my God!" Hermione whimpered as a second bead followed. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her legs began to quiver when the third was added. She saw Malfoy watching her, his eyes dark and his expression predatory, and she lunged forward and caught his mouth with her own as he continued pushing the string of beads inside her. They snogged hungrily until every bead was finally pushed into her. Malfoy drew back and gave her a once-over; her skin was flushed and had a slight sheen of sweat to it, her breasts were heaving as she panted in great gulps of air, and her pussy was absolutely drenched.

"So fucking sexy," he praised her, leaning forward to position his cock against her wet opening. With a groan, he pushed inside her, and the sensation of being doubly filled was completely overwhelming; Hermione cried out and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Tell me when you're getting close, Hermione," he whispered in her ear, pulling out and thrusting back in. His cock felt even bigger than usual because of the beads inside her, and she was sure he could feel them rubbing up against his shaft. Hermione was in heaven.

After only a few minutes of this delicious double stimulation, she began to feel the warmth of her impending orgasm creep up on her. "Draco," she moaned, and he growled and increased his pace. "Oh god, Draco, I'm getting so close!"

He snarled and pulled out of her, but before she had time to whimper at the loss, he was turning her over and onto her knees, tussling her into position. When he re-entered her, they both cried out with relief, and it wasn't long before her orgasm built back up again.

"MmmMM, I'm going to come!" Hermione wailed, and right as she reached her peak, she felt the entire chain of beads ripped out of her clenching arse. She screamed and her whole body convulsed, her pussy clenching around the cock inside her mercilessly until Malfoy came with a shout and spilled into her shaking body. Her arms gave out and she fell to the bed, numb with the pleasure still coursing through her, her hips still held up by Malfoy's bruising grip as he gave a few shallow thrusts that signaled the end of his climax. When he finally allowed himself to slip free, her shaking legs and abdomen joined the rest of her still-quivering body on the bed, allowing Malfoy to collapse next to her.

"Holy hell," she said when she could speak again. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had."

She saw a slow grin of pure masculine satisfaction spread across Malfoy's face. "I love watching you come," he replied, pulling her in for a kiss. Hermione eventually broke away because she needed air, but she stayed snuggled close to him and laid her head down on the mattress. It really was an exceptionally comfortable bed.

"I'm just going to lay here for a bit because I need a little time to recover," she informed him, blushing. "Wake me if I fall asleep, will you?"

"Sure," he replied.

Hermione wondered when she had gotten comfortable enough with Draco Malfoy to fall asleep naked in bed with him and _not_ expect him to play some sort of terrible joke on her. Ah, well – those were matters best considered another time. Perhaps a time when she wasn't so tuckered out...

Minutes later, both of them were asleep, tangled in a naked embrace on the soft black sheets.


End file.
